


Twizzler kisses

by darlinglittlecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinglittlecas/pseuds/darlinglittlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>Two mega dorks hit up the drive-in movies. Blushing and smooching occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twizzler kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short lil deancas ficlet that can also be found on my destiel fic blog (allthe-fluffydestiel)

Drive in movies; friggin’ drive-in movies is what Cas chose for their first date. Baby was made to be bad-ass not to watch  _drive-in movies._ Dean rolled his eyes as he adjusted the radio and tuned into the movie – to top it all off it was a  _Disney movie_ ‘tangled’ – muttering to himself about how he couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this. His silent ramblings where cut short by Cas opening the passenger door and sliding in, snacks  and drinks in his arms. 

“I didn’t know what candy you liked so I just bought everything they offered.” He explained shyly, placing the soda’s in the cup holders and laying out all the treats in his lap – twizzlers, junior mints, dibs, popcorn, the whole shebang – and smiled sheepishly.

Dean couldn’t help but crack a grin and grab the licorice, “these,” he said, ripping the package open “are the best.” 

The movie started rolling and Castiel slid closer to Dean, slowly creeping his hand closer to Deans, who noticed his attempts and grabbed the angels hand, lacing their fingers together himself. A rosy blush spouted across Cas’ cheeks and he stole a glance at Dean who was already looking; they were both bright red by now, sneaking looks at each other and awkwardly laughing like teenagers. Admittedly, Dean liked this movie – although it might be because he was with Cas or because the songs  _were_ pretty catchy – and he happily chomped on his twizzlers. “Ehm. Dean – Could I … Could I try a twizzler?” Cas asked, looking at the man next to him who had half a candy hanging out of his mouth.

“What? Oh – oh yeah sure, here.” He pulled the half of a twizzler out of his lips, passing it to Cas, “sorry this was the last one…” Dean was red to the roots now, and he looked back to the movie screen, embarrassed.

Cas looked at the licorice in his hand for a moment, thinking  _quite_ intensely it seemed before he dropped it and pulled his hand out of Deans, placing them in his lap. Noticing the empty spaces between his fingers, Dean looked to Cas who was staring at his with his mouth formed in a straight line, “Cas, you okay –“ his concerns were short lived when two hands where placed on the back of his neck and fingers entwined with his hair, pulling him close. Dean didn’t hesitate kissing the angel back, but his hands did - awkwardly hovering over Cas’ shoulders and face before finally settling on his lower back, drawing him in close. It was rough and gentle both at once, fingers tugging at the roots of hair and palms of hands running up and down spines, lips caught between teeth.

They pulled away finally, breathing ragged and shallow; Dean let out a low whistle, “wow. Just. Wow.” He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, which was now messy, thanks to Cas.

“Twizzlers taste nice.” 


End file.
